


Pieces and Parts (to Make a Start)

by Rhang



Category: Moonlight (2016)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Kissing, Light Angst, Light Touches, M/M, Passionate Sex, Relationship Discussions, Uncertainty, You'll barely see it but it's there, building confidence, learning to love one's self, moving forward
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-07-30 21:30:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20103922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhang/pseuds/Rhang
Summary: Chiron wakes after a night spent with Kevin, but nothing feels any easier.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My first fic for these two got such a warm reception I thought I'd write another. I hope it pleases. 
> 
> Any mistakes are my own. (I'll fix them in time.)
> 
> Enjoy! :D

Chiron woke up to silence. He opened his eyes and looked around a bit confused. He didn’t recognize where he was until he did. He was at Kevin’s apartment, sleeping in Kevin’s bed. Chiron sat up and remembered the night before. He remembered the talk they had, the dinner they ate together. Chiron rubbed his hands over his arms remembering the touch and kiss they shared outside sitting on the porch together before getting up and heading inside. He shook off the thought of undressing with Kevin in the dark.

He looked around the room and wondered where Kevin was. Chiron reached over for his pants and grabbed his phone. He checked his messages and found an unread text from Kevin.

_Had to return some keys to the diner. Be back before you wake up_, it read.

Chiron sighed. He got out of bed and wondered what any of this would turn into. It made Chiron sad to think it but waking up in Kevin’s bed alone after what they did; it seemed more than obvious that Kevin wasn’t about making this situation serious between them. He moved quick to grab his clothes off the floor and got dressed. He avoided looking at the bed as he dressed.

He grabbed for his shirt and picked up Kevin’s along with his own. He slipped his own shirt on and wished the thought hadn’t crossed his mind – but it did. In parting, like a precious article, he smelled Kevin’s shirt still saturated with Kevin’s scent and cologne. Chiron remembered being in Kevin’s arms the night before. He knew he’d cherish last night but he was too saddened in the moment to want to deal with any of those memories. He tossed the shirt on the bed as a silent goodbye and walked out of the bedroom.

He walked out into the quiet living room; the hum of the AC was the only sound. He found his jacket laid across the back of the couch just as the front door opened. Chiron flicked his eyes up to see Kevin as he walked in the apartment.

“Good morning,” Kevin said tentatively noticing Chiron was fully dressed and in the process of what looked like dipping out. “I tried hurrying back before you woke up. You leaving?”

Chiron stared at Kevin. Struck at seeing him again in the daylight with the memories of knowing how the other man’s hands feel on his skin, Chiron felt a phantom touch on his lower back and a pair of lips on his neck. 

“Uh, yeah, yeah I was,” Chiron confessed snapping out of it.

Kevin came in and dropped his keys. “Need to be somewhere? Thought maybe we could have breakfast or lunch or something,” Kevin suggested hopefully. He was worried Chiron was about to walk out his front door and leave him for good. It was the last thing Kevin wanted.

Chiron thought about the offer and did want to eat something.

“Sure, sure,” he said softly. Meeting Kevin’s eye was a bit tough after the things they’d said and done during the night. It was one thing to say such things in the dark where you believed they would stay, but facing the one those words were meant for, in the daylight, was nerve inducing Chiron found out.

They’d decided on lunch at a small restaurant Kevin had suggested. Kevin offered to drive since it was just too hot out to make the walk. With the windows down and the music at a low hum in the background, Kevin thought about the night before. Thought about how timid and shy Chiron was when he kissed him outside on the porch. Maybe just as shy as he’d been when Kevin helped him take his shirt off in his room some time after that. Kevin felt his skin warm at the memory of how hard his heart had beat whenever Chiron touched him.

He looked over at Chiron gazing out the window and noticed Chiron’s hand resting on the seat between them. Kevin glanced out at the road before them then moved his right hand over to brush his fingers against the back of Chiron’s. Chiron looked over quick and into Kevin’s eyes. The sudden touch had startled him but seconds later Chiron realized the touch was familiar…and welcome. Chiron turned his hand over and touched Kevin’s fingers as well.

Kevin looked back at the road. He had questions. He was sure there were things Chiron wanted to know as well now that they’d crossed over into this odd space between them. Kevin shook his head and decided to be patient. They could talk about all of that over some food. No need to fill every moment together with talking. Not when their silence was just this comfortable. 

The restaurant as it was turned out to be more of a food stand; but it was good food just the same. They got their orders and chose an outdoor picnic table under the shade of an umbrella to sit and eat. Kevin enjoyed his lobster roll and fries while Chiron had fish and chips. There were others around, people just out enjoying the sun and scenery, everyone minding their own business, keeping to themselves.

“I’m sure you have questions,” Kevin stated softly glancing over at Chiron sitting across from him.

Chiron looked over at Kevin having finished his food and suppressed the questions he really wanted to ask. _Why does your kiss do that to me? Do you touch everyone you sleep with like that? Am I different? Am I special to you? _

_Can I be? _

“How long?” Chiron asked going for the easier question rattling around in his chest.

“‘How long’ what exactly?” Kevin asked before taking a sip of his drink. “How long before I realized I was into guys? How long have I been sleeping with guys?” He could have gone on but observed the mention of his attraction to men was making Chiron unsettled before the other nodded but wouldn’t look him in the eye anymore. “Well, that’s the question right? When do you know, like really _know_?”

Chiron looked at him and thought about it. Chiron knew. Been knew he was different since he was young. He’d navigated –more like ran – from his truth for the longest. Built a private monument in his heart around that night on the beach with Kevin and never looked back as he worked to bury and suppress every inkling of arousal or attraction ever since. 

“I think I knew before that night on the beach with you,” Kevin confessed.

Chiron stopped and stared into his eyes at the mention of their first intimate encounter so many years ago.

“I think, sitting there with you, out on that sand was the answer I’d kept doubting. Kept pushing away because I didn’t want to believe it. But kissing you, touching you,” Kevin said looking into Chiron’s eyes. “That made me realize…the answer to the question I kept asking in private…was yes.”

Chiron nodded. Chiron wouldn’t admit it now but he had hopes after that night. He’d allowed himself to dream that maybe something between them could happen, that that evening would be the start of something worth believing in and living for.

But what followed was anything but a dream. 

“How long I’ve been sleeping with dudes?” Kevin smirked and shook his head. “Not very long. Maybe a year or so.”

“Word?”

“Yeah. I went through a bit of guilt and shit about it before I realized it doesn’t make a difference who I sleep with – guy or girl ya know. I work, pay my bills, take care of my son and keep a roof over my damn head. There’s nothing anyone can tell me about what I do,” Kevin explained.

Chiron admired Kevin’s confidence about it; he honestly couldn’t say the same about his own situation.

Kevin reached out to hold Chiron’s hand lying on the table before Chiron pulled away, looking around at who was around them watching. Kevin never looked away from Chiron as the other eventually looked back at him.

“I’ve been where you’re at Chi. I know that feeling. I know that worry, the feeling that everyone knows your truth just by looking at you. The line of thinking you probably had when you got up this morning…because I’ve been there,” Kevin said in all seriousness. “I wanted to be back in time to wake you up with a soft kiss and light touch, talk to you there in bed, just the two of us. Not here in public where that internal monologue is the loudest and you feel like we can’t be real with each other.”

Chiron looked at the other and wondered if he would feel differently if Kevin had done just that earlier. 

“I’m sorry about that but I meant what I said last night, ‘_I love you_’,” Kevin said without lowering his voice.

Chiron took a deep breath and actually felt his heart harden against Kevin’s words in the moment. The habit was difficult to shake. Hadn’t he dreamed of Kevin telling him those very words when Chiron had been alone in bed over the years? When Kevin whispered them into his skin over and over last night as he gave him pleasure in ways he’d never dreamed of, hadn’t Chiron confessed in his deepest heart that it was a dream come true?

“You don’t have to say it back. Don’t stress that,” Kevin said reaching toward Chiron’s hand again. Instead of trying to hold his hand, he brushed the tips of his fingers against Chiron’s again in a soft touch like they shared in the car. “But I wanted you to know before you leave or head back, that I love you and if you want…I’d…uh…like to get to know you better?” Kevin confessed.

Chiron had been approached and hit on by enough women, and a few men, over the years to know Kevin was interested in dating him but he was at a loss for words on how to respond. Chiron wanted to yell his confession at the top of his lungs, tell Kevin about the true extent of his feelings and how deeply they’d run since they were teens.

But he couldn’t find the words.

“So when you headed back? You mentioned you couldn’t be away for long,” Kevin asked wondering what Chiron’s response would be. He hoped they’d get some more time together before he left.

Chiron shrugged. “Depends.”

“Depends on what?”

“I can spare a few days before going…depends if…I’ve got a place to stay,” Chiron said looking into Kevin’s eyes. He brushed his fingers against Kevin’s on the table where both their hands still lay.

Kevin smirked to himself and nodded. “Consider yourself invited,” Kevin said smiling warmly.


	2. Chapter 2

**—Next Day—**

Kevin took half a day at work and they hung out and chilled in the area, taking in the sea breeze and sitting under the palm trees just talking and catching up. Kevin wanted to reach over and touch Chiron, get as close to him as he’d been the night before. However he did his utmost to respect the other man’s want for space in public. Kevin reminded his self just because they slept together the night before didn’t mean he had the right to touch Chiron whenever he wanted to now.

Chiron looked out on the water after spending the morning with Theresa. Catching up with her had been nice. Part of him felt bad not coming back sooner to see her. It was just hard seeing her and not think of Juan and that entire part of his life. Being back in Miami period was tough. There were memories and haunts on every other street corner when he crossed back over the highway. But out at the beach, near the water, the memories were more pleasant, manageable.

A question had come back to Chiron as he slept last night in the spare room at Kevin’s place. In the afternoon light, it begged Chiron to be asked. His mind and soul wanted peace, they desired an answer and only the man sitting beside him on the concrete sea wall could give him that. 

Chiron took a deep breath and stared out at the water.

“Why’d you hit me that day?” he asked throwing the question out there. It was up to Kevin to acknowledge it.

Kevin clasped his hands closed and hung his head low. He knew he’d have to answer for that terrible decision eventually.

_Might as well be now right_, Kevin thought. 

“I was dared to hit you. The guy picked someone out. I told them I would hit anyone. I turn around…and it’s you,” Kevin said lifting his head to look out at the setting Sun in the distance as he confessed his sin against the man he wronged. “Heaven knows I hesitated and I feared what would happen if I didn’t do it, but I did it and wished I hadn’t. To see what happened after, what that strike against you drove you to do Chi.” Kevin looked over at Chiron beside him. “I’m sorry for hitting you. For not taking another path that day.”

Chiron stared at Kevin and wondered if he felt any better with that apology. On some level, he wanted that apology, another part had moved far beyond that day between all of the push-ups and numbing minutes standing with his face in the freezer box.

“It’s water under the bridge at this point Kev,” Chiron said looking at the other. “Can’t go back right? All we got is the days ahead.”

While Kevin understood what Chiron meant, the guilt lingered in his chest over it. It probably always would but that Kevin’s shit to deal with; that had nothing to do with Chiron anymore.

* * *

When the Sun began to dip low in the sky and the street lights began to flicker on they agreed on going back to Kevin’s apartment for dinner instead of eating out. 

Upon walking back into Kevin’s place, Chiron felt different from when he had left hours before. Yesterday he told his self he’d have lunch with Kevin then split but here he was, back in this apartment full of heated memories and difficult emotions. His heading with Kevin was unclear when he woke up yesterday morning but with each conversation they had Chiron was starting to see possibilities open for them. He took his jacket off and watched Kevin head toward his small kitchen to start cooking dinner for them.

Chiron hung back and watched the man work. He watched Kevin’s hands make easy work of cutting and seasoning chicken for a quick sauté dish. He thought about Kevin’s hands on his hip and against his back while in bed that night and felt his body warm a bit at the want to feel Kevin’s touch like that again.

“Earth to Chi,” Chiron heard suddenly.

“Huh?” he said coming back to the present.

“I asked if you wanted to learn a few things,” Kevin repeated looking over at him as he cut some vegetables.

“Uh, sure,” Chiron said walking over slowly.

Kevin put the knife down and stepped aside to allow Chiron space to take over. Chiron picked the knife up and followed Kevin’s example from moments before.

“Good but cut with the knife, don’t chop as much,” Kevin said from somewhere much closer than where Chiron remembered him. 

Kevin moved to stand behind Chiron and placed his hand over Chiron’s to show him what he meant. They stood like that for a while, Kevin guiding Chiron’s hand as he cut. Chiron could swear Kevin could hear his heart pacing in his chest from being so close to the other.

Kevin leaned in just a bit and breathed against Chiron’s neck, wanting to place a kiss there but didn’t want to break Chiron’s concentration while holding the knife. Chiron took a deep breath and put the knife down. He moved away from Kevin at his back.

“I’m gonna…go to the bathroom for a moment,” Chiron said quickly trying to excuse himself from the kitchen. His brain was yelling at him to get out of there.

Kevin wondered what was up and caught Chiron’s arm just before the other could slip out of the room and away from him. He stepped over to Chiron and tried to look at his face as Chiron looked away.

“What’s wrong Chi?” Kevin asked concerned.

Chiron kept his eyes downcast. Too embarrassed to explain he was aroused and had grown hard at Kevin’s simple touches.

Kevin read Chiron’s body language, his posture and stepped closer. He tipped Chiron’s face up to his own and looked into his dark brown eyes. He pressed a soft kiss on Chiron’s full lips. Chiron closed his eyes at feeling the press of Kevin’s lips and allowed his self to begin falling again with that simple kiss.

“There’s nothing wrong with you. Nothing wrong with us Chi,” Kevin whispered pulling Chiron into his body. Chiron could feel that Kevin was just as hard, the hardness pressing against his thigh through Kevin’s jeans was evidence. “Nothing wrong with this,” Kevin whispered in his ear as he hugged Chiron close around the waist.

Chiron took a deep breath to calm his self. He inhaled Kevin’s scent as he brushed his lips against Kevin’s shoulder and held him in his arms.

He wanted to be comfortable in his desire. He wanted Kevin to know he wanted him just the same if not more, but there were habits, things Chiron had relied on for so long to hide his true self away. Reaching through all of that to get there with Kevin felt like an internal struggle of the most tiring kind.

Chiron didn’t know if he had the fight in him.

As they sat down to dinner Chiron couldn’t stop thinking about Kevin’s words earlier and just minutes ago. _Nothing wrong with us_. Chiron thought about how Kevin made him feel, how right and good it felt being desired back and realized Kevin was right. No one was hurt when they kissed, nothing fell to ruin when Chiron enjoyed Kevin’s fingers as they touched his own.

Underneath the table Chiron worked up the courage to touch Kevin’s leg with his own. He nearly cleared his plate before he actually moved his leg and nudged Kevin’s leg just near his own. Kevin looked up in surprise wondering if Chiron was trying to get his attention for something but then realized that Chiron was sheepishly giving him those eyes. The same eyes he’d given him on the porch the night before last.

In the quiet around his small dining table, Kevin reached under the table and touched Chiron’s knee. He gripped the other’s knee in a way that made Chiron clear his throat. Chiron fought the butterflies accumulating in his chest and touched Kevin’s hand as it rested there.

Kevin grinned handsomely at Chiron, admiring the small step he’d taken.

“That’s a start,” Kevin said softly before chuckling a bit.

The sound lifted a phantom weight in Chiron’s stomach as it made his heart flutter. 


	3. Chapter 3

On the couch after dinner, they relaxed together and watched a movie. Kevin kept to his side of the couch as Chiron sat on the other. Chiron had grown so used to having Kevin close to him, and in his space since yesterday; it felt a little odd to be so far from the other. Chiron wasn’t quite sure what it was or what to call it but he felt his self changing. The constant tension he held within his body at all times, the stress he carried to keep up the façade was beginning to ease.

Even Theresa had noticed the change when he visited her earlier. She didn’t make him talk about it, but she made her observations known and it became evident to Chiron that it had something to do with being around Kevin. Something to do with the fact he didn’t have to hide in front of him, didn’t have to pretend here. The easing put the tension he carried into sharp focus and it was undeniable that it felt like he was carrying a boulder on his spirit.

Chiron watched the movie and felt a small laugh come up unhindered. Kevin looked over him.

“I love this movie,” Chiron offered, remembering that Kevin had said he wanted to get to know him better.

“That right?” Kevin asked.

“Yeah, the sequel is alright but this one never gets old,” Chiron explained softly glancing over at Kevin.

“I’ve never really watched it, like sat down and watched it,” Kevin confessed but he’d made a mental note to do just that when he got the chance.

“Well here’s your chance,” Chiron said obviously pointing at the TV.

“Can’t really focus right now.”

“Why?” Chiron asked.

Kevin shook his head. “My heart’s pounding in my chest sitting with you,” he admitted.

Chiron looked over at Kevin by glow of the TV screen and saw the other looking at him. He felt his own heart beat pick up.

“Can I ask you a question Chi?” Kevin asked.

“Uh, yeah. What’s up?” Chiron asked sitting up straight wondering what Kevin was about to ask him. They’d been going back and forth with the questions since yesterday. It was right about time that Kevin would ask his question for the day.

“When you said, no one else had touched you since…our moment on the beach…was that because of how you felt about me?” Kevin asked.

Chiron felt his vocal chords seize up on him. _What was he supposed to say? Was he supposed to play it cool and brush off the question? Or open up and tell Kevin the truth? What the hell was he supposed to tell him?_

“I was just wondering because I’d have days, before I called you up, where I’d just think about you man. Thinking about what you was up to, who you were running with at the time,” Kevin said staring off into space. “I know I said that song brought you back to my mind but really, you were always there.”

Chiron looked over into Kevin’s eyes and soaked in his words.

“Part of it was you, yeah,” Chiron said softly looking into Kevin’s eyes.

“Part of it?”

Chiron looked away and sat forward on the couch and grasped his left wrist for some kind of comfort. He stared at his hands and worked to find the words. “I went with you that night out to the beach…because I had a crush on you. You was the cool guy and all that, but you was always Kev to me ya know? Anyways, part of me thought what happened the day after was because you resented me for it even though I didn’t even touch you back. I got sent away and…as hurt as I was by what you did, I couldn’t forget you,” Chiron said shrugging. “You was my one.”

Kevin sat speechless as he listened.

“I didn’t want anyone else. I wanted you and…you ain’t want me so…,” Chiron explained.

Kevin took a deep breath. “I wanted you Chi. I know it doesn’t count for anything now, years after the fact, but I wanted you. I just didn’t want to accept that I did,” Kevin said deeply as he reached to touch Chiron’s hand.

Chiron watched his hand as it curled around and held his own.

Kevin was sickened with himself as he realized that Chiron may have also never engaged in sexual intimacy since that night because Chiron feared any sexual encounters may result in violence sooner or later; just as it did when he was in high school. Kevin felt his heart sink at the fact that association was probably the result of his actions.

Chiron held Kevin’s hand in his own and felt his chest tighten at hearing Kevin’s admission. Between Kevin admitting that he did want him back then and earlier when Kevin explained why he hit him at school that day, Chiron felt his emotions swell at finally having answers to questions he’d laid awake at night wondering all these years.

_Maybe it’s okay to tell the truth_, Chiron thought.

He looked at Kevin and saw the other lean in and brush his thumb against his cheek.

“I’m not like you Kev. I don’t know if I’ll ever be as confident with it as you,” Chiron said looking over at him. “But nothing’s changed…my heart still does that weird thing in my chest when I see you. When I kiss you, I don’t think I’ve ever felt anything like that in my life and I don’t want to…with anyone but you.”

Kevin surged forward and kissed Chiron’s lips. Chiron kissed him back and grasped a hold on Kevin’s arm as they kissed there on the couch. The movie now forgotten as Chiron leaned back and Kevin moved over him. Kevin pulled back from their kiss to breathe and looked at Chiron, their lips still so close.

“Don’t have to go there again, we can-,” Kevin started to say before Chiron pressed his lips softly against Kevin’s to quiet him.

Chiron brushed his hand up Kevin’s side underneath his shirt and bit his bottom lip. “You scared or something?” Chiron asked playfully. It didn’t fully feel natural but he wanted to make Kevin smile a bit with him so close.

He got just that. A small light hearted smile on Kevin’s handsome lips before him.

“Nah, not scared,” Kevin said looking down into Chiron’s eyes. “Thinking about you and what you want. I don’t want to force anything on you or make you think this is how it’s supposed to go.”

Chiron took a moment to listen. He considered Kevin’s words and nodded.

“I’m thinking about what I would want when I’m back in Atlanta next week,” Chiron whispered softly. “Thinking about what I would miss if I don’t speak up right now.”

The mention of Chiron leaving sank a hole in Kevin’s chest. He wasn’t looking forward to Chiron going. The time they’d spent together over the past couple of days had been something else but Kevin wouldn’t trade any of it for the world.

He was in the mood to accommodate Chiron in whatever way, with whatever he asked for. Kevin brushed his lips against Chiron’s before asking, “What do you want?”


	4. Chapter 4

In the bedroom, Kevin took his shirt off and watched Chiron closely as the other watched him undress. Chiron pulled his shirt off and Kevin was reminded of how slow they took everything the other night; how shy and cautious Chiron had been touching him or when asking for what he wanted. It was endearing. It made Kevin’s heart melt when Chiron eventually touched him without any second guessing or hesitation as the night went on. Not to mention how good Chiron had made him feel that night. Kevin woke up with a smile and everything.

Kevin walked up to Chiron and kissed him chastely. He brushed his thumb against Chiron’s back as they kissed, feeling Chiron’s tongue brush against his own sensually as Chiron pulled him closer. Kevin broke their kiss to brush his lips up Chiron’s neck as he touched Chiron’s ass with soft grabs and caresses.

_It’s getting harder to think being so close to him_, Kevin thought.

Chiron sighed deeply and pulled Kevin into his body a bit tighter. Briefly feeling his hardness brushed against Kevin’s. The pleasure moan he swallowed in the moment just a preamble to what was to come. He remembered the bliss he witnessed on Kevin’s face when he thrust into Kevin’s body the other night, took pleasure in his body. Deep down Chiron wanted to know what that felt like, wanted to know what it would feel like taking Kevin inside of himself, to feel connected to Kevin in such a way.

He needed to know.

Kevin kissed Chiron again and couldn’t get over how good he felt against his own body. Skin to skin, his warmth was indescribable yet addicting. Kevin pulled back from their kiss drunk off the taste of Chiron lips.

“Kev…tonight…could you?” Chiron asked feeling his heart pound hard in his chest.

Kevin smirked lustfully. “Could I what?” Kevin teased. He had an idea of what Chiron was asking but he wanted to hear the other say it.

Kevin searched his eyes and waited. When Chiron didn’t seem like he was going to say anything else, Kevin nodded and moved through the dark to have a seat on his bed. Chiron walked over and took a seat beside him. He watched Kevin closely, the uncertainty was written all over Chiron and Kevin wanted to make sure everything they did was what Chiron wanted.

He placed soft kisses against Chiron’s shoulder, allowing soft skin to grace his lips as he touched Chiron’s chest. Chiron closed his eyes at feeling Kevin’s soft kiss and fingertips on his skin, he knew what he wanted.

“You have to talk to me babe. Tell me exactly what you want,” Kevin whispered softly to him in the dark, just as he had that first night they spent together.

Chiron opened his eyes and moved to hover his lips right near Kevin’s so he could feel his breath against his lips.

“What do you want me to do tonight?” Kevin asked again brushing his lips against Chiron’s.

Chiron licked his lips and sighed. In the dark, it was easier to give his desires a voice.

“Fuck me Kev,” he breathed.

Kevin bit his bottom lip then kissed Chiron deeply. Their kiss lingered and ignited between them. Hands grasped and bodies warmed near one another as both recognized, once again, the feeling they felt that night that kept them entwined for so long in each other’s arms during the night.

“I’m going to do better than that,” Kevin breathed as their kiss broke and he got up to get what they’d need. He was more than prepared to do what Chiron had asked of him. He’d spent part of his day thinking about opening Chiron up some more – in more ways than one. He was thankful he’d get this chance to do this for him. He was intent on taking care of him.

When the moment finally came Kevin took everything slow, he kissed Chiron delirious, pushed him to the edge of want. He made Chiron grasp his hands tightly on him wherever he could touch him. When Kevin finally slid in with Chiron lying beneath him, he held Chiron’s gaze in the dark. He watched for any discomfort or second thoughts in the man’s expression, instead he found ecstasy as Chiron’s eyes slid closed in utter satisfaction.

Chiron felt his body quietly sing at finally having what he’d longed for. Kevin settled fully within him and paused, giving him time to adjust. Chiron felt every spot where his naked skin touched Kevin’s and wished they could become one, wished the pleasure he was feeling at Kevin inside of him could be stretched and lengthened to last an eternity because however long this was about to last was never going to be long enough for Chiron.

“Talk to me Chi,” Kevin whispered placing a soft kiss on his cheek. “Talk to me.”

Chiron opened his eyes just a bit and stared into Kevin’s.

“You okay?” Kevin asked with nothing but tenderness and sincerity in his words as he brushed his fingers against Chiron’s thigh as it rested against his hip.

Chiron licked his lips and reached up to bring Kevin down into a kiss. He kissed Kevin with a wordless ‘thank you’ on his tongue and a plea in his palms as he touched at the other’s back.

“I’m fine,” Chiron whispered softly into the air between them. “I’m gonna be okay.”

He wasn’t quite certain what he even meant by that but he wanted to tell Kevin as much in the moment.

Kevin thrust his hips gently into Chiron enjoying the soft, often aborted whimpers and moans the other tried to hide as Kevin made love to him. He kissed and caressed Chiron as he felt his own pleasure rise at feeling Chiron hold him tight in his arms. His desire obvious and arousing as Kevin picked up the pace.

As Kevin lit him on fire inside, as Chiron felt his body demand more each time Kevin thrust deep into him, the recognition that there was nothing wrong with this pleasure between them settled over Chiron’s heart. It settled there and began to take root the closer he got to his climax. Chiron shut his eyes on tears that came to him at how long he’d gone denying his self this pleasure. At denying who he was for so long.

Kevin slowed down and Chiron opened his eyes as he reached for him, telling him through touch to not stop, to keep going.

When Kevin pulled out Chiron whimpered, “No, no don’t.”

“Don’t worry baby, I’m not going anywhere,” Kevin breathed against his lips before kissing him softly. “Turn over for me.”

It took Chiron a moment to comprehend the request but once he recognized it Chiron sat up and turned over to lie on his stomach. Kevin drew one of his legs up under him. Chiron rested his head on the bed as he felt Kevin settle over him, his heat at his back as he felt Kevin slip back inside of him. Chiron grasped at the bedding and drowned his moan there as Kevin started thrusting again, pushing him even closer to the edge.

“Kevin, oh fuuuck. Kev, please, please,” Chiron groaned as he felt Kevin’s hands hold tight on his hips and pin him in place. “_Baby please_.”

His words twisted something in Kevin’s chest. They’d arrived at this point sooner than they did last night. Chiron speaking so openly and honestly, expressing his desires without pretense for how they came out, it was all that Kevin wanted when they were so entwined with one another.

Kevin brushed his lips against the skin between Chiron’s shoulder blades and wanted this moment to be good for Chiron. He wanted to show him there was pleasure to be had in giving in; in allowing one’s self the pleasure despite what the inner monologue may have to say. But he had no idea, no clue; it could be this good with Chiron. That Chiron would be the one to show him just what he’d been yearning for with all the other men he’d been with. Those others now long forgotten as Kevin realized it would always be Chiron for him.

That it had always been him.

Resting in the dark beside Kevin, Chiron touched Kevin’s chest as their skin cooled and they felt their bodies begin to demand sleep. Kevin rolled his head over to look at Chiron beside him and touched his hand where it rest in the middle of his chest. He laced his fingers with Chiron’s and brought them to his lips. He kissed at Chiron’s fingers delicately before placing their hands back where they once rested.

Chiron sighed as he felt his body ache warmly from making love, felt Kevin’s touches continue all over his skin as if he’d never stopped. Lying in the aftermath of their moment, Chiron closed his eyes and felt a bit of the confidence he saw in Kevin earlier begin to spread within him. He’d found a bit of it in the other’s arms, in his kiss, in the repeated ‘_I love you_’ whispered to him. Chiron had taken them as treasures to keep and protect as his own. It wasn’t enough to allow him to walk proudly by Kevin’s side holding his hand in public…not yet. But Chiron figured he could start with these small moments here and build his way up to that, one day.


	5. Chapter 5

**—Next Week—**

It all felt like a sweet dream for awhile when he got back. The words and touches exchanged so far south didn’t fit with anything up here. The air, the weather, all felt wrong when he thought back on his memories with Kevin.

He’d come back different–maybe a few steps closer to who he actually was. Moving around Atlanta felt different as well. He was accustomed to moving in a certain way in the streets and it just wasn’t the same. Interactions with others wasn’t the same and for that, part of Chiron felt relief. It told him the parts and pieces he’d coveted from his time with Kevin couldn’t be so readily forgotten. They’d left a mark on him which he’d proudly wear.

He stepped out onto his small balcony and looked out on the neighborhood. He reflected on the decision he’d made when he left Kevin’s place last week and sighed to his self. He remembered fondly the kiss he’d given Kevin in parting. The words and promises whispered in that moment into the other’s lips. He remembered the quick stop he made to Theresa’s place on the way out of town. Her words to him about deciding, sooner or later, on what he wanted in this life; what he wanted for his self.

He heard his phone ding in his pocket. He pulled it out and checked his messages. One was from Theresa asking if he made it back safely. He’d called her back in a minute. But another was from Kevin.

Chiron chuckled to his self at his heart beating hard. He shook his head. He looked forward to the day when that feeling would begin to wane _just a bit_ because it was just too much to deal with sometimes.

When’s _the new place gonna be available?_ Kevin had texted.

Chiron had found an apartment in Theresa’s area with a lot of her help on such short notice. But he figured he was making the right decision when everything lined up for him to do it on the day he was about to leave Miami.

_Not till month after next,_ he texted back_. But I’ll be back in two weeks. Bringing some things down to store at Theresa’s until it’s ready_.

Kevin texted back immediately. _Will I be seeing you then? _

Chiron smiled to his self and shook his head. _Yeah. Most definitely_, he texted back.

Chiron tossed his phone inside on his bed. He knew he had to call Theresa but he looked out at the setting sun and the sky full of colors for a while longer. He closed his eyes and remembered the sound of the surf, the feel of the sun on his skin, the feel of the sand as he mentally started counting down the days until he’d return there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope yall enjoyed it. This was my first chapter fic for this pairing. I learned quite a bit while drafting and working on this one. Still had a good time working on it and talking with yall about it as I updated it. 
> 
> Leave me a comment if you enjoyed the fic. 
> 
> Take care yall. :D


End file.
